simcountryfandomcom-20200215-history
Soviet Citizenship Commission Report
Feb-Mar 3361 Soviet Citizenship Commission Report: The Findings of the commission on the basic criteria of which new soviet members must meet in order to have full, equal Soviet Citizen and Membership Status with its affiliated benefits and liabilities Members of the Soviet Citizenship Commission: Lego (Staraya) MsEmily (Socialist Union of Farr) Devlin (Greenwood Free State) -------- Spek (Observer Status) Commission Findings: In this report we recommend that in order for a candidate to become a full member of the federation he must, on arrival to the federation, no longer wield full member status from the outside but rather every member, excluding the members that are already present in the federation, who joins the federation after the Soviet Citizenship Bill is passed must assume effectively immediately ASSOCIATE MEMBER STATUS. This status entails that the associate cannot hold a position of authority or power and cannot vote until he/she has reached full membership status. Please note that it is compulsory for associate members to proceed to become a Full member or face dismissal from the federation. The process that each candidate must take for them to make the transition from ASSOCIATE MEMBER to FULL TIME MEMBER is as follows: - The ASSOCIATE must seek a sitting of the full membership of the Soviet Supreme Court Arbitrator-Generals and the judges must in turn have permission from the Premier to take their seats in session, however this wont be a major issue as it will more than not be the case that the candidates application for Soviet citizenship is at the behest of the Premier. - All three Arbitrator-Generals (that is the the two elected judges or permanent Arbitrator-Generals (pe-AG's) and the one Premier-appointed Solicitor-General or executive-Arbitrator-General (e-AG)) must be in attendance with the ASSOCIATE candidate in question. They will in turn ask the candidate to take an exam, whereby questions will be asked by each AG which will be coordinated through a predecided Head Judge with predecided specific contented questions based primarily around the candidates basic knowledge of Soviet Politics and History. - If the Candidate answers 5 out of 8 questions correctly he has the passed the Soviet Citizenship Test and will proceed to become a full member of the federation. Judgement on whether a question has been answered correctly or not is down to the unanimous judgement of the Soviet Supreme Court judges. Should the candidate fail the test they will be allocated one more chance to take the test on a separate occasion, of which case should the candidate fail again they will be evicted and lose ASSOCIATE status and if they pass they shall proceed to FULL MEMBER STATUS. - The specific questions posed will be from a pool of already made questions and the ones selected will be confirmed by the Court prior to the test being taken. - The specific formatt of the questions asked is concrete and should be the same with every Soviet Citizenship Test taken. To see the format recommendations see COMMISSION RECOMMENDATIONS FORMAT OF SOVIET CITIZENSHIP TEST:- Commission Recommendations; Formatt of Soviet Citizenship test - 8 Questions 1). - 5). Questions will be matter of fact answer questions e.g. Date of foundation, Date of Constitutional ratification etc. 6). and 7). Will be questions asked in long form about generic aspects of Soviet life and history 8). Will be a long form proposition whereby the candidate will be asked to tell the Court how he or she will be committed the federation in the future and his reflections on Soviet past Other Committee Recommendation: We think it appropriate to point out that in order to facilitate the existence of an ASSOCIATE STATUS and the electoral system be returned to a secret ballot and not the current automated game system that exist. This is due to the fact that if we return electoral authority back to the Electoral General and Speaker of the Parliament we can maintain that ASSOCIATE members do not get the same votes as FULL MEMBERS in elections. Conclusion: This report maintains the full backing of the Soviet Citizenship Commission plus one prestigous observer, Spek who acquired a position on the commission to assist in the creation of question content for future Soviet Citizenship Test. The Commission maintains impartiallity and neutrality in regard to members already in the federation and members soon to be. This Commission - on the publication of these findings - urges the executive to use these recommendations in any future Soviet Citizenship Bill that will be attempted to recieve parliamentary backing to become law. Category:Soviet Federation